Different World Ride (phenomenon)
"Different World Ride", also known as "Diffride", is a new phenomenon in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT. A "Diffride" happens when a fighter and their avatar/most notable unit agree to take one form, with the fighter as the host body while the unit controls it. This phenomenon has similarities to the Reverse, although Diffride has no sinister intentions. This phenomenon was made possible due to the events of Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate, specifically as a result of the time-space disruption caused by the gate's destruction. Nome Tatsunagi compares "Diffride" to "A unit from Planet Cray vacationing on Earth", as most of the units on Earth simply have an adventurous and curious spirit, now that Cray and Earth are the closest they've ever been due to the collapse of the Stride Gate. Harmonics Messiah watches over the units of Cray, as well as those who have Diffriden, although Stealth Dragon, Shiranui managed to Diffride without Kazumi Onimaru's consent, and thus is out of Harmonic Messiah's protection. The method used by Shiranui is unknown, but he also managed to perform this version of the Diffride to Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon and Noa Hoshizaki. In NX Episode 29: Diffrider, Aichi Sendou, Toshiki Kai, and Kamui Katsuragi are extremely suspicious of Chaos Breaker Dragon, knowing fully well the damage that unit could cause to Earth. It is unknown if a unit can take multiple hosts, although it is implied that a unit may only take one host. Nome specifically mentions that Aichi can only Diffride with Blaster Blade and Chrono with Chronojet Dragon. It is also likely that Kai and Dragonic Overlord have a similar relationship, as well as Kouji Ibuki and Messiah, although they were not specifically mentioned by Nome during their visit to the Tatsunagi Foundation. Although this phenomenon wasn't active during and prior to the events of the original series of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, it is possible that Takuto Tatsunagi and Ezel were a form of Diffride due to Takuto's interference on Earth. Ibuki states that the current Under20 in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT became a cover-up for his new plan of finding out what Shiranui's intentions are, as Ibuki had a premonition about the events to come as he was reviewing the team entries. It is also likely that diffriding people gives them unluckiness in real life, as well as increased luck during Cardfights. Process The following is a speculation-based reconstruction of "Different World Riding" Noa Different World Transport.png|Noa being transported into space KazumiNEXTFloatingCray.png|Kazumi in front of Planet Cray KazumiNEXTFloatingCray2.png|Kazumi in front of Planet Cray Kazumi Different World Summoning.png|Kazumi Onimaru performing the Different World Ride on Noa Hoshizaki Chaos Breaker Different World Selection.png|Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon being chosen from Noa's deck Chaos Breaker Different World Energy.png|Chaos Breaker Dragon's card glowing Chaos Breaker Different World Energy_2.png|Chaos Breaker Dragon's energy taking the form of a dragon to bite Noa's hand Noa Different World Riding.png|Chaos Breaker Dragon's energy going into Noa Noa with LJ Clan Symbol.png|A Link Joker clan symbol newly appeared on Noa's hand Noa Different World Ride.png|Noa being possessed by Chaos Breaker Dragon The unit calls out to its vanguard or fighter. If the fighter hears this call, then they are able to Different World Ride. From here, the process differs: Original Method: *The original method to Diffriding has the fighter agreeing to give their body as the host to their avatar, and they may Diffride through this bond. Stealth Dragon, Shiranui's Possession: *Another unit that has been Different World Ridden may perform the Different World Riding on the new fighter through force. The Rider performing the Different World Ride transports the new vessel into space in between Planet Cray and Earth, where the performing Rider's clan symbol glows and projects itself in front of the Rider. *The selected unit is chosen from the vessel's deck and glows, encasing its host with its energy, possessing them. Regardless of the method chosen, a clan symbol appears on the back of the fighter's right hand, representative of the unit possessing them. Aside from the clan symbol, the only notable change is the host's voice changing pitch to fit the speech pattern of the unit. Known Rides *Kazumi Onimaru and Stealth Dragon, Shiranui *Miguel Torres and Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero *Noa Hoshizaki and Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon *Saori Fuchidaka and ??? *Verno Fahrenheart and Prime Beauty, Amaruda Suspected Rides *None People Able to Diffride *Aichi Sendou and Blaster Blade (Archetype) *Chrono Shindou and Chronojet Dragon (Archetype) Gallery Different World U20 Gate.png|The gate in the Under20 Different World U20 Gate Opening.png|The gate in the Under20 Different World U20 Gate Inside.png|The gate's interior Different World U20 Gate Inside_2.png|The gate's interior Chrono Different World Transport.png|Chrono Shindou being transported into space NoaNEXTFloatingEarth.png|Noa in space ChronoNEXTFloatingEarth.png|Chrono in space TokohaNEXTFloatingEarth.png|Tokoha Anjou in space Kazumi with Nuba Clan Symbol.png|Kazumi's Nubatama clan symbol Miguel with NN Clan Symbol.png|Miguel Torres' Neo Nectar clan symbol MiguelTorresNEXTDiffridePact.png|Miguel offering himself to Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero MiguelTorresNEXTDiffridePact2.png|Miguel offering himself to Antero MiguelTorresNEXTDiffridePact3.png|Antero agreeing to Miguel's offer KazumiOnimaruNEXTDiffridePossession.png|Kazumi being held by Stealth Dragon, Shiranui KazumiOnimaruNEXTDiffridePossession2.png|Kazumi being held by Shiranui KazumiOnimaruNEXTDiffridePossession3.png|Kazumi being held by Shiranui SaoriFuchidakaNEXTDiffridePact.png|Saori Fuchidaka meeting with ??? SaoriFuchidakaNEXTDiffridePact2.png|Saori meeting with ??? VernoFahrenheartNEXTDiffridePact.png|Verno Fahrenheart back-to-back with Prime Beauty, Amaruda Category:Anime element